This proposal is a request for international travel funds in order to permit increased participation by United States Scientists at the XV International Conference on Magnetic Resonance in Biological Systems in Jerusalem, Israel. It is judged that $55,000 is needed; $35,000 is requested here and $20,000 has been requested from the National Science Foundation. Funds will be used 60% for support of invited speakers and 40% for support of young scientists who will be chosen by the Organizing Committee. It is argued that the series of meetings is the major one in the field, that magnetic resonance in biological systems is an import- ,ant worldwide research area, which has grown rapidly over the years, stimulated in part by the exciting interchange of ideas provided by these ,;conferences. Extensive participation by U.S. scientists is appropriate in order to keep abreast of developments in the field.